In an automatic driving vehicle (autonomous driving vehicle) in which the vehicle itself judges the surrounding circumstances and performs driving instead of the driver, switching from manual driving to automatic driving is generally supposed. This switching is performed to achieve flexible operation, for example, automatic driving is performed only in a specific section such as an expressway and a main road, and manual driving is performed in other situation requiring complicated judgment.
A technique is known as a mechanism for determining whether switching from manual driving to automatic driving is possible. The technique is a technique of automatically performing determination based on various driving situations. For example, in the technique, it is determined whether automatic driving is possible based on a traveling state of the vehicle, surrounding circumstances of the vehicle, and the state of the driver, and the driving is not switched to automatic driving when conditions for performing automatic driving are not satisfied.
However, because conventional art only enables determination as to whether switching to automatic driving is possible based on various driving situations, the conventional art has the problem that the driver cannot understand the reason why switching to automatic driving is impossible when switching is impossible, and the driver cannot use automatic driving even in a situation in which automatic operation can be started with simple correction (such as reducing the speed).